highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Issei Hyoudou/image gallery
Light Novel HSDxD vol 01 007.jpg|"Off you go, damn Angel!" – Issei finishing off Raynare 412px-High_school_dxd_307.jpg|Issei's first kiss with Rias 420px-High_school_dxd_v5_037.jpg|Asia stops Issei's hand from entering Akeno's skirt on the train Scail_mail.jpg|Issei steals Divine Dividing's power, forming the Dividing Gear High school dxd v8 141.jpg|Issei the Salaryman imagines himself in a family with Akeno as wife and Rias and Asia as the kids user79853_pic44377_1335330961.jpg|Issei embraced by a teary-eyed Rias following his return High school dxd v7 055.png|Koneko's regular life force restoring sessions 421px-High_school_dxd_v6_279.jpg|Asia advances in her relationship with a kiss Koneko and Kuroka Sodom Press.jpg|Koneko (in Volume 11, at mating season) as seen in a Sodom Press bio, with Kuroka on the bottom left User142259 pic43109 1330415047.jpg|Azazel preparing to lure the Issei clones with a magazine 009.jpg|Akeno seducing Issei in "The Breasts of Tennis" 008.jpg|Koneko patting Issei's head with a mermaid at the back. 007.jpg|Issei with a Birdman who can't fly 011.jpg|Koneko tossing Issei in "300 Issei" 005.jpg|Issei of Sparta wielding a plunger in "300 Issei" High school dxd v8 131.jpg|Christie fall in love with Issei after seeing the latter wear Honda's armor 888976.jpg|Rias comforting Ise before the big battle Kiba-female.jpg|Female Kiba in nurse outfit who fell in Ise's arm high-school-dxd-picture-242780-kuromura-preview-b2ca4c4c.jpg|Rias conveys her feelings for Issei with a kiss as they take off on the Griffin High school dxd v13 189.jpg|Issei with Angels, Devils, and Fallen-Angels being attacked by monsters. High school dxd v13 019.jpg|Koneko stepping on Issei's foot Hydra 1.jpg|Issei begins to lose his patience as the Familiar Master keeps suggesting dangerous legendary beasts High school dxd v4 000d.jpg|Rias & Akeno fighting over Issei at the pool 800px-High school dxd v9 000e.jpg|Xenovia seducing Issei in Kyoto, with Irina watching. Ravel,Raiser and Issei.jpg|Ravel, Riser and Issei Issei and Grayfia - DRAGON MAGAZINE 2013.jpg|Grayfia washing Issei's back Manga DxD2.jpg I021.jpg|Sword Birth with Boosted Gear Gift Ch20end.jpg Manga kiss.jpg 0009a.jpg Anime High_School_DxD_-_08_-_Large_33.jpg|Issei envies Riser High_School_DxD_-_OP_-_Large_06.jpg|Issei with Asia and Akeno Capture.png|Issei's Boosted Gear Pawn-Ise1.jpg power1.jpg|Explosion power2.jpg|Issei readying to fire the Dragon Shot power3.jpg|Dragon Shot power4.jpg|The shot's power 60.jpg 80.jpg 54.jpg Hyoudou Issei action running pose.jpg Hiyoudu Issei 8.JPG Hiyoudu Issei 7.JPG Issei Balance Breaker 4.JPG Issei Profile.png|Issei Anime Profile 192156.jpg 251016.jpg safe_image.jpg High School DxD - OP - Large 05.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 09.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large Preview 03.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large 31.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large 02.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 33.jpg|Issei in shock. High School DxD - 07 - Large 22.jpg High School DxD - 05 - Large 17.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 03.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 23.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 21.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large Preview 02.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 36.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 27.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 13.jpg 12615858-thb9.jpg smash.JPG|He's a goner! Kendo club.JPG|Wrath of the Kendo Club Isabela rumble 1.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-05-11-19h11m43s42.png First victims.JPG|Issei's first victims Match.JPG|Occult Research Club VS Student Council Bscap0142.jpg Bscap0119.jpg Bscap0083.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-22h44m39s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h35m02s125.png Dragon shot 1.JPG Rias before.JPG|Issei using Dress Break on Rias Issei treatment.JPG|Akeno and Asia treating Issei's dragon arm Akeno_demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia Punch from hell.JPG|Freed getting Issei's "Punch From Hell" Love and Loss.jpg|Love and Loss user209225_pic43733_1332781527.jpg|Ise and his Alarm Clock -Leopard-Raws- High School DxD Special - 01 (BD 1920x1080 x264 AAC).mp4 20120322 212513.273.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-033.jpg Manly Tears.jpg Jealous.jpg Akeno1.jpg Akeno2.jpg Kiss.jpg isseihyoudou.jpg backside view.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 17.jpg rescue.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 36.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 02.jpg High School DxD - 05 - Large 24.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 22.jpg 407595_321301651248579_307417275970350_1030076_1572832544_n.jpg High-school-dxd 05-00.jpg HighSchoolDxD402.jpg HighschoolDxD13drexamwordpress-5.jpg HighSchoolDxD898.jpg HighSchoolDxD183.jpg brofist.png HighSchoolDxD420.jpeg 132.jpg 133.jpg 134.jpg 135.jpg 136.jpg 132906fd.jpg HighSchoolDxD418.jpg Other High School DxD Vol.1 DVD.jpg|Cover of the first DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Rias Gremory (foreground) vol2.JPG|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Asia Argento (foreground) vol3.JPG|Cover of the third DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Akeno Himejima (foreground) vol4.JPG|Cover of the fourth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Koneko Toujou (foreground) vol5.JPG|Cover of the fifth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and both Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima (foreground) High School DxD - ED - Large 06.jpg 002.jpg High-school-dxd-chara.jpg Asia,Issei,Rias and Koneko.jpg Bride.jpg|Be My Bride Make This Bitch Cry.jpg RiasG..jpg issei.jpg|Issei Hyoudou wielding the Boosted Gear. High School DxD OP – Trip -innocent of D-.jpg rivallry.jpg|Red & White Clash! Calendar - 6June.jpeg|High School D×D Calendar - June Category:Image gallery